Snowstar Book one
by Snowstar of Snowclan
Summary: After the death of Graystar and her deputy, Owlnight rises to power. He torments his clan, Snowclan, and so far, no one has gotten close enough to kill him. But then one unlikely young she-cat rises to power- Snowtail, a white she-cat with green eyes, and the tip of her tail is brown. Can she defeat Owlstar? But secrets will rise to get to her before anyone else... please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**So I started this a while ago but never posted it on FF so here you go! Also before I wrote this Redwillow hadn't been used yet and this is a she-cat plus she isn't mentioned much.**

Snowtail trudged up the steep hill. Looking back, she smiled. It felt good to be out of camp for a while. But as she thought of this, terrible memories came back to her.

Ones she preferred to keep secret.

And hidden.

Forever.

Memory one was Snowtail and Graystar, the old leader of her clan. She was giving Snowtail her apprentice name. This was a good memory, but Snowtail knew it was bound to get worse.

The next slide- Graystar again. But this time, she was dying. Sure it was only a small sickness. Not True.

In this memory, she suddenly called two cats by her side. Owlnight and Redwillow. Seconds before she died, she renamed Redwillow the deputy, the new leader.

Owlnight, furious, stalked away after Graystar died- he had been the old deputy. Redwillow left too, but for a different reason. She was going to gather the clan. Neither noticed a small shadow pop out of the darkness and look at her old leader. It was Snowtail, who at the time was Snowpaw.

That night, there was a celebration for Redwillow. There was also a mourning for Graystar- she had been a leader so long, few cats alive knew the last leader. Snowtail had heard that the cat before was Wingstar. Whoever that was.

But that night, right before Redwillow went to sleep, another cat had seen her leave the area.

And that was Owlnight.

Everyone knew what had happened the next morning. And since Redwillow had said Owlnight was the deputy, he became leader. Anyone who objected was never seen again.

Besides, Owlnight, then Owlstar, was always had a bunch of cats that were promised power if they helped him. And blood. Only a few saw Redwillow's body the morning after she was murderd. And all but one was Owlstar and his companions.

Snowtail had not meant to. But it happened anyway.

And sometimes you get images in your head you can never forget.

Ever.

The next memory was worse. It didn't show disturbing memories, but it was Owlstar. And he wasn't Owlnight anymore. He had 9 lives, and was at the height of his life- unless he took more land.

And that was just what he did.  
Snowtail shook her head. She would hunt now, and soon she would go back. As always, she felt good outside of a chore-full, bone breaking labor schedule.

Then she suddenly had another memory.

Owlstar was growling at 5 kittens in the center of the camp. Snowtail remembered this vividly- it was a long time ago, but it was barely a week after his new leadership. Bramblepaw, Lilypaw, Cloudpaw, Heavypaw, and Ghostpaw were standing in front of him, shaking with fear.

Owlstar said,"5 kittens went into my den and stole my prey. They then ate some and gave the rest to the camp."

Yelling even louder, he hollered,"they will be punished. And for those that think this is funny, its not. So, I will give another cat, that cares for them, to be their mentor. How about...Snowtail?" she didn't know she would be chosen, she didn't even have a warrior's name yet!

Owlstar continued, "yes, Snowpaw is now Snowtail and all of that! Hooray. So, now,"he added in a calm yet frightening tone,"the question is, are you going to join my group of warriors, or are you going to chose this big group of fools?"

The question was simple enough form his eyes- would she join his army, support him, live, and lose all of her friends? Or would she join those who might need her, most likely be killed at a young age, and starve and have to hunt for his lot?

"N-no." Snowtail remembered her saying. "I w-wont join y-your g-group. I want y-you not to be l-leader and G-graystar or Redwillow t-to be alive. We all k-know you k-killed R-Redwillow! S-so conf-fess!"

Owlstar had jumped down from his post, angry, and stalked up to Snowtail. Tail lashing he extended his claws... and leaped.

**These chapters will be short and rushed so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lily,Brambles,and Clouds

**Here's the next chapter! Read and review please.**

Luckily, he thought Snowtail would end up joining him, so she had proper training-unlike most. She had a great mentor(who, sadly died after he defied Owlstar), and was a fast learner.

Springing to one side, she then sidestepped his face and raked her claws down his back. Owlstar jumped close to the crowd of cats staring at the battle, and Snowtail stalked closer, hissing. He wasn't outmatched- he could easily call over part of his personal gaurd- but Snowtail was popular in Snowclan. He couldn't kill her...yet.

"You would have been no use anyway," he growled. Then he spun around and left the clearing, _now _calling the names of a few supporters of him.

**End of flashback**

Snowtail settled by a fallen pine tree, waiting for prey. Her ears pricked, she crept forward to catch a vole.

Suddenly, a bush trembled by her. "What the-"she gasped, but it was cut off as a shape came out. Then she recognized Bramblepaw.

"Bramblepaw, come back her!" she called as the small brown shape went over the hill.

She turned around and saw Lilypaw laughing as she bared her teeth. "Bramblepaw said I couldn't scare him, so I followed him out here to the hills. And he got so scared when I shot out of the bushes and looked like a fox!" Lilypaw giggled.

Snowtail frowned. "Who sent you out?" she asked. Lilypaw's face darkened.

"Owlstar. He thought you were missing and sent us out to hunt- and find you, of course," she quickly added. "Did anyone else but you and Bramblepaw come?" Snowtail pressed on.

"No. Just us two." Suddenly, Lilypaw jumped onto a rock and screamed. At the same moment, Snowtail heard a shape from above rustle in the trees.

A dark gray shape dove out, tackling Snowtail, and as Snowtail's knees buckled, she thought, _We're being attacked!_

The cat attacking swung to a side and jumped over her. Lilypaw jumped after it and pounced on the cat. The cat, squirming helplessly below Lilypaw's claws,cried out.

Then Snowtail realized who it was. "Cloudpaw!" she gasped, and dragged Lilypaw off of him. Lilypaw looked confused, then realized who it was. "Sorry, bro. How was I supposed to know?" Lilypaw shrugged.

Cloudpaw, gasping for breath, replied with a "whatever" and a glare in her directon.

Then the first brown cat came up. "Hey Snowtail, weren't you supposed to hunt today?" Bramblepaw asked. "You know, if you just want to stay here and play around while I go and hunt, thats fine. Sure, you'll get a whipping from Owlstar, but..." his eyes sparkled with laughter as he tried not to grin.

Snowtail also tried not to laugh. Even though it was tense inside the camp, it was easy to be completly carefree out here in the hills and woods.

Lilypaw interrupted her thoughts. "Snowtail, come on! Let's hunt together." Agreeing, Snowtail trotted off at a fast pace.

By the time they came back to camp, it was getting closer and closer to sunset. Dropping the food in the food storage, Snowtail noted that is was getting pretty big. They would not go hungry that winter- at least, Owlstar and his cats wouldn't.

The others had already left, going to their dens, so she was alone. As she turned to leave, she saw a shadow come across the small tunnel. The cat came out, and Snowtail saw that it was Owlstar.

"What do you want?" she asked. "You were not in camp today, Snowtail. I needed you for a talk. But, you left."

Owlstar's eyes glittered coldly. "Yes? Well, I was getting prey for winter. It is almost fall, right?" Snowtail shot back.

Owlstar hissed. "Now. To my den." Slowly, Snowtail looked around. She was trapped in the tunnel. If you were to go back any farther, you would crash into the piles. Snowtail wondered if she could instead leap into the piles and hide, but she knew that wouldn't work. Owlstar would call out for his precious body guards, and they would drag her out.

"Fine."she growled as she stalked past him and outside to his den.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**If you see Heavypaw, I mean Clubpaw... sorry that isn't a clan cat name but it's because of one of his huge paws...**

"I have been thinking about your...apprentices." Owlstar started. "They are halfway through their training, right? So, I think that we should consider signing them up for my troop."

He paused, letting that sink in. "I am devising a new program that will take aspiring cats that want to be a member of my army to a proper training ground that they will live in for a few days once a month. They will have to fend for them selves against a small party of cats, and live out in the cold. Then, after a few days, when they start coming back, they have another battle to fight against the cats. Finally, they come home, tougher and more mature than before."

Snowtail gasped as she thought about it. "But they'll be killed!"

To her surprise, that was the moment that added to her list of bad memories.

"Exactly".

**Owlstar's POV(I know, I know but this is rare)**

Snowtail walked into the forest. Owlstar saw her go. But he didn't anticipate of what would happen in just a few minutes. The sky was a deep blue, starting to turn scarlet. He could see the grass quivering in a last shaking wind, and the trees were lying still.

Owlstar knew that hunting was harder at midnight- so why do it? At evening it was hard enough, and when Snowtail had run from the den she said she wasn't coming back until tomorrow. Owlstar hoped it was for good. Then it happened.

**Ghostpaw's POV(See now it's short...XD)**

Just a few minutes earlier, Ghostpaw had been pacing.

Owlstar had sent her and Clubpaw to go and hunt in the forest, or do whaterver the aprentices did when they should be doing , but Ghostpaw had enough of him. He was always telling them what to do, delaying their training, and trying to influnce them to join his little army. As if they would. Ghostpaw hated him.

Ghostpaw spit into the grass, pretending it was Owlstar. Then she shredded it, growling.

Seeing her so mad, Heavypaw asked, "what's wrong?" Ghostpaw asked him to shut up and get the others. Heavy paw wasn't fazed by her rudness. It was normal.

And he knew what she meant. By others, she meant the other apprentices. He rushed off, coming back 10 seconds with the other 3 cats.

"What is it?" Bramblepaw asked. Ghostpaw stared at him, and Bramblepaw knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

**O_O What's going to happen? Read and review to find out! And this chapter is super short, so sorry about that, but from now on the chapters will be longer and better cause this is what I wrote months ago, that's why it's short.**


End file.
